


Death Of A Soldier.

by HannahSomeRandom7



Series: Brotherhood of Steel. [5]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Death, Empty, Ex, F/M, Past, Regret, Sadness, Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahSomeRandom7/pseuds/HannahSomeRandom7





	

Danse stared with wide eyes, he wanted to walk forward, but it felt like his legs were concrete, he knew that Maxson was speaking, but it felt like he was deaf, like just seeing this made him complete freeze. Maxson began smiling suddenly, he wiped his now dripping nose, the vertibirds engines were slightly smoking. "Danse, Alexia.. I've been looking for you two. Why haven't you visited me?" Maxson began smiling that bloodcurdling smile, Maxson's rugged hands moved over his hip to his holster, he put his hands in the air and walked towards them both, Danse moved sudden enough for Maxson and every other soldier around him to pull there guns and aim them at him, his heart felt like it would leap out of his chest.  
"Oh no, no, no, Danse.. I wanted to give Alexia a hug here, I've missed you both."  
Maxson approached them both, he scanned Danse as he stood in front of Alexia, Maxson snarled. "Get out of the fucking way." Danse moved slightly to the right, Maxson gave Alexia a strong hug, one that felt like he was saying, "you fucking cheating whore, left me in the middle of night for a fucking robot, you robot loving slut." she backed away.  
Danse's eyes met Maxson's hand, that was now reaching for his, Danse grasped his hand, and squeezed with enough pressure to crush an ice cube, Maxson's eyes and face told him he wasn't in any pain.   
Danse backed away from Maxson, Maxson said.  
"So, why don't you both come on in? Let's talk over some whiskey."   
Alexia abruptly said. "I'm not fucking going in that building." Maxson's eyes widened.  
"Oh really? Well than me, you, and the robot can sit out here and talk over this." Maxson handed Alexia an envelope, she opened it and read.

 

"I've told you repeatedly.  
Alexia, we can't have these synths around, not in our ranks, not in our world.  
We must preserve our humanity.  
I'll pay you handsomely for leaving now, leave and never come back.  
You will be paid a random million caps for leaving.  
If you stay your fate is up to me, and whatever I decide.  
You are welcome to join us again, but the synth must die.

Wholeheartedly,   
Elder Arthur Maxson." 

 

Alexia placed a hand in front of her, she threw the envelope back at Maxson, she said.   
"I won't fucking kill him, and I don't want your filthy pocket change either!"   
Maxson put his hands behind his back, he drew the long serrated blade from his right hip, he ran his fingers over it, slightly cutting his index finger, but enough to make it bleed.  
Danse grasped for Alexia's hand, Maxson ran and slapped it violently.  
"Keep your dirty fucking synth hands off of her!" Maxson hissed, Alexia stood with her hand raised and lowered it.  
Maxson exchanged glances to Alexia, then Danse and back again, then he looked down where his finger was bleeding slightly more now, he wiped it and said.  
"I bleed, I feel, I have scars," Maxson ran his finger over his scared eyebrow and his scar across his chin. "I bleed, I cut I bleed, I drink liquor and feel a burn down my throat. What do you feel synth?" Danse threw his fist towards Maxson who quickly ducked and dodged the throw, Danse hissed. "Stop fucking calling me that, I've dedicated nearly fifteen years to your god damned military! I get repaid with this fucking attitude?" Maxson laughed heartedly, he said. "You deserve now even an eighth of the respect even the most scum of the human race deserves man bot!"   
Danse traced his fingers over his leg holster, Maxson held his knife out.  
"You fucking lay a finger on that pistol, I'll have this whole squad blow your fucking brains all over your robot loving whore and the sand of this fucking decaying wasteland." Danse felt his heart leap, he was beginning to fall into a panic.   
Alexia got on her knees slowly, she begged. "Arthur for godsake please don't kill him, leave him alone please, please leave him alone.." Maxson put his finger to his lip, and shushed her, she lowered her head suddenly, Maxson approached her, he took a knee and lifted her head to where he made eye contact, he said. "I'll spare you, I won't spare the creature." Alexia felt the warm blood from Maxson's finger on her cheek, his breath warm over her ear, he stood. Danse watched as Maxson paced the area, night was beginning to fall, the sun was setting, Maxson stopped. "Well, why are we pussyfooting around, what the fuck have you decided?" Alexia said suddenly, Maxson turned and said. "How about we leave the accommodations for the fucking rich people." Maxson turned abruptly and lowered his hand in front of Danse, he said. "Get on your fucking knees you cowardice piece of shit." Danse got on his knees. "I won't fight you Maxson." Maxson grasped his blade in an instant and slashed as quick as lightning, he drew it over Danse's flesh, his neck slit open, gasping for air as he was drowning. Alexia ran to him, she held his hand, she screamed, and said. "For fucksake why did you do this Maxson? Why the fuck did you do this to him.." Danse raised his hand to Alexia's face, his blood all over her clothes, he managed. "I... Lo.. Love... You..." Danse died, his body went limp in her arms, she gasped for air, she felt her heart sink, he was dead, he was really dead, for good..  
Maxson placed his hand on Alexia's shoulder, she didn't feel any resentment, anger, sadness, she was empty. Maxson grasped Danse's hand, he cut open where the knuckle was, and he showed Alexia the painful truth, he was a robot, under all the skin and synthetic organs he was a metal skeletal being, but died as a human, walked, talked, sang, fucked, and acted like a human, she cried, she realized Maxson was right, Danse was just, 'a fucking synth' she stood and Maxson wrapped his arms around her.   
"He didn't have to die this way.." Alexia sniffled, Maxson wiped her tears, and the blood from her chin, he said. "It was the only way, the only way to show you, hat the death was quick, he was a robot, he probably didn't feel a thing, these things I've killed that were similar to him, didn't fell gunshot wounds, they knew they were there as well."  
Alexia followed Maxson to the vertibird, she watched as the soldiers placed Danse in a body bag, they carried the body aboard, they headed for the Prydwn.

 

Alexia fell asleep on Maxson's shoulder, he shook her lightly when they landed, he was surprised it didn't wake her. Maxson looked at her and said. "He'll get a decent burial I promise you Alexia." Alexia appeared expressionless, they walked inside to his wing, he threw her some clean clothes, she didn't even care that he saw her change, she changed in front of him, she felt empty, she lifted off her shirt, her exposed breasts, Maxson watched in awe, he sat a hand over where it was obvious he became slightly aroused.  
Alexia sat next to him, he held her hands, she saw where his dick was, it seemed impossible but she thought it may have been bigger now than she'd remembered.  
Maxson grasped her hands tighter, she felt a sudden feeling so arousal, she kissed him square on the mouth, she grasped him tightly in her right hand, he inhaled sharply.  
Alexia lowered herself on her knees in front of him, she pulled his pants down, she put his hard dick in her mouth and sucked hard, the hardest she'd ever sucked a guy before, he felt so warm, his strong muscles, she'd been aroused by Danse, but this felt like a whole new arousal, almost like something unholy, she watched as Maxson thrusted his hips forwards, she gagged on him, he pulled her up, he slipped her pants down, she sat on his lap, she filled herself up with him, he threw his head back into the back of the couch, he thrusted upwards, he put his hands on her ass, he stood and put her on the bottom, he kissed her deeply, Alexia felt how hard he was inside of her, he was so good at this, for being so young. Alexia felt her muscles begin to relax, she buckled her hips, and came hard, as had Maxson, he lifted her up, his right arm under her knees, his left arm carrying her midsection, she wrapped her arms around his neck, they laid in his bed.   
Maxson grasped her thigh, he said. "I'm sorry about today, but that felt like an apology excepted." Alexia smiled slightly and said. "Yeah I guess, I don't know how to feel about Danse." Maxson kissed her, his beard hairs felt slightly arousing against her chin, even better between her legs though. Maxson's breath smelled like blood and whiskey, his indigo colored eyes staring back at Alexia, she grasped his strong arm muscles, she kissed him and fell asleep. Some endings are bad, most don't end like Danse's, Alexia thought about him throughout the night, but something was different without him, she felt safe here, no more hiding, she could do what she wanted.   
Maxson's safety was different than Danse's, she felt safe here, she pressed against Maxson as he slept, she heard his heartbeat, she felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed, she thought of how this is a real human, he may be a sinner and controlling but he's a human, she slept, she swore she could feel Danse staring at them, but the room was empty, only two people, two hearts, two human bodies, in the aftermath of what humans do. They slept peacefully, the quiet creaking of the ship around her.   
She remembered how sad Danse's death was, but at least he didn't have to run, or hide, he could be at peace now, the world wouldn't ridicule him, or point at him as he walked by, he could sleep and be at rest now, Maxson was quiet and sleeping, his body at rest, he wasn't stressed. Alexia felt a weight had been lifted, it felt right now, she heard a noise, she turned and saw the exact same person she was thinking of, it was Danse, in the flesh, but, no cut across his throat, no blood, he looked clean, only, older than the other Danse. Who the hell was this?


End file.
